Dead 'Munks SNEAK PEAK 2
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: This is another sneak peak of my upcoming story Dead 'Munks.  Rated M for blood, gore and violence.  I wanted to post a sneak peak that was as close to Dead Space as I could get for this story.  Please give me your opinions by reviewing.


**Dead 'Munks Sneak Peak 2**

**This is another sneak peak of my up coming story Dead 'Munks. This will take place way ahead of the story line from the first sneak peak. I'm posting another sneak peak for two reasons. 1) I thought that the first sneak peak was not my best work. 2) I want to show all you readers out there just how frightening the Dead Space Universe can be in a crossover with AATC. This sneak peak will take place further ahead. At this point, the necromorphs have began to overrun certain buildings in town. **

**This one building, the Orion hotel had phoned the police department and all that was heard on the line with the hotel was, "911, I don't know what the hell is going on, alien monster things are all over the hotel. They're killing everyone, EVERYONE'S DEAD! I've never seen such horror; the blood...the bodies...the shrieking screams of horror as people are ripped limb from limb. (Blood curdling screams in the background) I can hear them now...the aliens, crawling through the hotel like roaches, feeding on their prey! (Rattling coming from the ducts as something moves about) "What the..." (A pause for two seconds) Their crawling in the vents, looking for me! I think I'm the only one left! They're all dead! (A breaking sound comes from the room.) "Who's there? Tell me now! Show yourselves!" (A pause for a second) "Kevin, is that..." (A disturbing gurgling and shrieking noise.) "Your not Kevin...no..no DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" (A demonic scream is heard and the caller screams in horror) "No...MY ARM..."(screams)"...no...stop!" (slashing and tearing sounds are heard as the phone is dropped to the ground)"...NO...(shrieks of pain)...Kill Me...Kill Me...HELP..."(the callers voice stops, more slashing and tearing occurs, followed by a spine chilling shriek of a demonic nature)(line goes dead...) **

**After the line was cut, the local police and swat rushed to the hotel and set up a perimeter, they put machine gun nests pointing towards the main entrance and waited for their orders. Shortly after, Isaac Clarke shows up and explains his purpose of being here and says he can help...**

**(A/N: Isaac has made a few new weapons since his arrival, such as combat drones made from empty suits like his, indoctrination suppressant shots (to stop the effects of indoctrination from the newly evolved infector's, who act like their own marker by emitting indoctrination field's, and makeshift pulse rifles and other energy weapons. Also, the chipmunks and chipettes are not in this scene (they're not dead, don't worry) they are outside by the police barricades. They arrive with Isaac and he tells the police to look after them)**

(From Isaac's perspective)

"Alright, Captain Vincent stack your team up by the doors, we're going in" I said loudly as I replaced the clip in my pulse rifle. The SWAT captain, Vincent stacked his team up at the doors to the hotel. Eight troopers on the left set of doors and four on the right set. The captain, who was looking at me from his position on the right nodded at me for the "move in" order. I nodded back. He spoke quietly to one of the SWAT troopers, Private Frank, "flash and clear." Private Frank and another trooper, Corporal Brian, began the breaching move. The private opened the door and the Corporal immediately threw a flashbang through (a grenade made to blind people and stun them with a loud bang and blinding flash) and the Private closed the door. A bright flash was seen beneath the door and we heard a dull bang. The private then kicked the door in and our team of 4( plus myself) charged through the door; as did the other team that consisted of five SWAT troopers and three combat drones that I built. (The drones look similar to Isaac in his suit, but have copper colored plating and a copper helmet with a blue, back-lite visor) We spread out once we were inside to cover as many points as we could in the room. The room we were in was the lobby of the hotel and it was a scene of sheer terror.

Blood was everywhere, smeared on the walls with bloody hand prints, in puddles and streaks all over the floor, and dripping from objects around the room. The power was out, so it made it difficult to see beyond the light coming in from outside. I could see a organs and limbs spread around on the ground as well. The entire scene made me remember the USG Ishimura (a deep space mining vessel orbiting Aegis-7 and the Aegis-7 colony itself. I could see flashbacks in my mind of the horrors I saw in the corridors and halls of the USG Ishimura. Only one thing was missing from the room...no bodies. No people and no necromorphs. "The infector's work fast" I thought to myself. I could see from the corner of my right eye and through my helmet's visor that the whole SWAT team was staring in shock at the carnage before them. One of the them, Corporal Vasquez, stated in distress, "oh my...I'm going to be sick!" I then said "quiet, team. Remember, there a necromorphs in here, and they have very good hearing." I then saw the captain give a hold command. He then looked at me through his SWAT helmet's visor and said "what now, Isaac?"

I then reached for a panel I installed on my right arm armor, a panel to issue commands to the combat drones. I pressed a few puttons on the panel and hit the send button. The drones instantly raised their pulse rifles and slowly began to disperse and move off in three separate directions. I quickly turned to the SWAT team and said "break up in groups of three and stay with one of the combat drones." The reason why is that the combat drones have a built in radar system that lets them see through walls and objects for necromorphs. If it detects one, it states in a louder voice "hostile detected in what ever direction and behind, near or in front of what object." The team broke up into three smaller groups and chose a combat drone to follow. They then clicked on the flashlights that they had on their M4A1 assault rifles. Suddenly, beams of light began to move about the room as the team was checking the room for enemies. My group went with the combat drone moving down the center of the room. My group consisted of Corporal Vasquez, Captain Vincent and another trooper, Private Smith.

It was quiet in the room aside from the background noise coming from the police barricades outside. It was...unnervingly quiet. I could hear splashing sounds as our feet stepped in the puddles of still wet blood all over the ground. I raised my pulse rifle and the aiming lasers in the triangular formation came on along with a flashlight that seemed to flicker occasionally. A blue, holographic "30" was projected off the pulse rifles round body to the right. This showed 30 rounds in the current clip. As we went further into the room, the blood got more and more intense, in amount and odor. My group walked past an overturned blue chair with slash marks in it. Suddenly, I jumped when I heard someone in a different group state "over here, I found something!" I spun around and saw that a roup had stopped, even the combat drone, and one of the troopers was crouching down over an object. My group, along with the other's rushed over. I didn't like this. Being in a large group is a bad move with necromorphs. I finally got over to the group investigating the object on the group, shimmering with blood on it. I then heard the Captain stop behind me and say, "what do you got, Frank?" Frank then looked up at the captain and said "something seriously "f"-ed up." Frank then picked up the object from the ground and showed it to the group. It was a necromorph scythe. It was very large so it was probably from a pregnant. "What the hell..is that" said Vasquez as she stared at the object in shock.

Frank then looked down at the scythe, which was longer then his entire arm and said "got me man, but it looks like a weapon." The Captain then looked at me and said "Isaac, any idea what this is?" I nodded and said softly, "it's a necromorph blade, made from the bone of the infected host. They use it to chop and slice their prey." Johnson then looked at me and said in shock, "you mean that this...thing is made from human bone?" I nodded at his stupidity, I just said that. "It broke off from the necromorph, probably from it hitting something too hard. Can from a pregnant, too" I said. "A what" blurted out the Captain? A pregnant, a necromorph made from the body of a pregnant woman. They have two big scythe's like that one either hand and carry these...crawling things inside of them. When they get too hurt, they slice open their own stomach's and let those things loose, hoping to kill their prey." I heard a trooper named Desmond, who was behind Johnson, staring at the scythe in Johnson's hands say "Okay, now I've heard everything."

I then was about to say something when one of the combat drone whipped around towards a dark hallway and said in a monotone voice, "unknown being detected, approaching our location form hallway north of us." This got all of our attentions as we whipped around to face the hallway, the drone was facing. I heard Johnson chuck the scythe and raise his gun. Even with our combined lights from all of our guns, the darkness in the hallway greedily ate up the light. At first I couldn't hear anything. Then, I began to hear a faint rustling noise and shuffling. It sounded like something limping. I then gave the drone a voice command, "drone 2, how far away is this thing?" I then heard the drone say "target is approximately 25 feet out and closing at a steady pace." I gripped my gun tighter until my hands hurt. I still couldn't see anything, and not seeing around you well is not good with necromorphs. Finally I could see a dark figure slowly approach us from the hall. It didn't have red glowing eyes, so it couldn't be an evolved necromorph, still; I didn't take my eyes off of this unknown being. The shuffling was getting louder and the being was getting closer...until...until...it finally came into view, our collective light shining on this being. It wasn't a necromorph, and I was glad to see it. It was a human survivor. It was a woman, about late 30's. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'8" and a pale as a ghost.

I could see that the team, aside from the drones, let their guard down and lowered some of their weapons. I still had mine trained on her, my targeting sight dancing on her chest. Something was wrong. She was just blankly staring into space, not even aware of us. Her eyes were wide open and not moving from their point facing forwards. She made no motions towards us...she just stood there. "Thank god...a civi'" stated the Captain with thanks on his face that there was someone alive. I then saw Private Frank begin to rush over to her saying, "Ma'am, come with us, you'll be..." I then shouted "don't go near her!" He halted in his tracks so fast, I thought he might fall over. The reason why I told him this is that it just dawned on me. The blank expression...no awareness for who we were...no motion...she was indoctrinated! I then heard her say in a soft, shocked voice, "they want our bodies..." She then raised her hand and looked at her blood covered hand, "...this is mine to give."

She began to cry slightly, "my bone, my flesh and my blood...mine to give; their's to use." With that she pulled a knife out from behind her back. It was covered in blood, dripping on the ground. I then heard a trooper yell "weapon!" They raised their guns back up at her. She just stared at the knife in front of her. "We must embrace..." She began as she moved the knife to her throat. I could feel my heart skip a beat. "No, not again" I thought in distress. She pressed the knife's blade against her skin. "...our own extinction" she breathed out. I then heard Vasquez shout "No, don't!" It was no use. She slid the blade across her throat, slitting it. Blood gushed from the fresh wound as she carved her neck open. I heard her gurgle and the knife went out the other side of her neck and fell on the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground...dead! "No man...fuck no...fucking fuck no" screamed Frank as he stared at shock at the woman's body**.**

**(A/N: I know this is disturbing, but this is about the closest I've ever written anything to Dead Space. All mentioned in here is also in the game, including the suicides. I told you all I didn't write the original like dead space)**

I then yelled "Indoctrination! Team, use your shots I gave you, NOW!" They instantly went for their injector, store on their vest. I grabbed mine from a compartment on my suit's chest armor. I pulled the cap off, revealing a needle pointing at me. I then jabbed the needle into me arm, through the fabric, feeling a big prick. I then felt the injector pump the serum into my body. I pulled the injector out and threw it to the ground. I heard all of the team do the same. Some of them seemed slightly puzzled why I had them do this, but I think they know why now. I then saw all three combat drones spin around to three separate points in the room. One unified voice said "movement detected in the ventilation systems surrounding the room. This brought everyone back to full awareness. The team raised their assault rifles and spun around, facing the room. "Oh, great man. What else can go wrong" stated Johnson as he frantically moved his guns's flashlight beam from one spot in the room to another. I then heard rattling and clanging in the vent ducts. I looked behind me and saw that there were duct grates on the walls. "Team, move to the center of the room, get away from the ducts." We then ran to the center of the room along with the combat drones. We backed up against each other, forming a big circle, with our weapons pointing out in all directions.

The rattling and clanging continued in the ducts, seeming to come from everywhere. Finally, I heard multiple grates break loose and then things crawling and wriggling out of the walls. I could see in the darkness that there were very deformed beings in the room with us, swaying and flinching as they stared at us. "Aw man, their everywhere" yelled the Captain. I then heard shrieks and growls and howling gurgles coming from evrywhere in the room. "ISAAC" yelled Frank? "Fire! Fire everything!" I yelled as I fired a burst from my pulse rifle. I felt the gun's recoil as it went off in flashes of blue light. I shortly heard everyone else open fire. Gun shots sounded across the room, followed by shrieks and growls as the necromorphs were hit. I then saw in horror as all of the necromorphs in the room seemed to charge us all at once.


End file.
